Doom Of Ragnarok
by tsuki1920
Summary: See how four people with different personalities and past try to get along and maybe even save the world. 1st time writing a fanfic .
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online, and I probably never will P

Prologue: Introducing Ragnarok

50,000 years ago…

"So, you going to accept the deal Mr. King of all Gods?" smirked Loki. If Odin accepted this, he must be really dim-witted. After all what kind of fool would depend on a four _mortals_…

"Yes, now LEAVE THIS PLACE before I change my mind." Boomed Odin. As Ruler of all Gods he will not allow such _people_ into Valkryie, the city of Gods. "Go back to Niflheim." Commanded Odin. Odin stared silently at Thor. Seeing this Thor raised his mighty hammer and whacked the ground causing a big crash and pulling Loki down to Rune-Midgard.

"You'll see me again Odin, I swear." Loki smiled as he fell. This was going to be his best trick yet…

A/N: Yea..its pretty short, but the chapters will be longer. This is a prologue and none of the main charcters are in the prologue anyway...


	2. Chapter 1: Death and Hope

"Can't you save her?" plead the silver hair boy, as he was fought back tears.

"I'm sorry. But it's the truth, your mother will die soon. I'm sorry." Replied the priest. This boy was going to lose his mother leaving him only with his sister that's barely four.

Khiro took a deep breathe and took a while to think. He was running out of options- if his mother…dies then how will he take care of Karly. How will he explain to her where her mother went when she doesn't want up one day? He rubbed his forehead and instead of yelling at the priest said "Thanks anyway."

The priest took a step forward and patted Khiro's forehead and left. That kid is going to have a bad life. The minister already agreed to banish him, but it isn't his fault he's the son of that traitor…At least his sister will be all right…I think as even the minister wouldn't allow a little girl of her age to be tortured. I'm sure a lot of priests will be praying to Odin for him to be safe. I do hope he will have a happy life…

Khiro walked up to his mothers bed with his little sister following. He smelled the fragrance of sweet flowers as he entered his mother's room. The room was bright as the windows were opened widely to the streets of Prontera.

"What did the priest say dear?" she asked softly. Her throat would often be sore so even speaking a little louder would cause her to vomit blood.

"You'll be fine mother. That's what the priest said." Lied Khiro. Tears started streaming down his face. His mother looked at him gently and understood.

"Why are you crying big brother?" questioned Karly as she looked at him innocently.

"He's just tired right Khiro? With a little sleep your brother will be as good as knew," smiled Khiro's mother. Her eyes seemed to be smiling as well.

"Can we sleep with you mommy. Can we? Can we?" begged Karly while jumping up and down. She nodded her head. Khiro sensed she was tired so he sat down in a corner and gestured Karly to go to sleep for one last time…with mother. Then they came.

"Kid pshh. You awake." Whispered a woman. She came in after hearing the guards coming. If she had came later…who knew what would have happened…

"Who are you?" whispered Khiro fully awake. He remembered falling asleep and the next he knew there was an assassin next to the window. He had heard assassins were the most hated class next to rogues…

"You don't need to know. Why I'm here for are to let you pick two options. One-you can come with me and train to be an assassin. Two-you can stay here and let the knights catch you. You already know what would happen after your mother died right?" said the assassin quickly as the knights were coming any moment.

"I'm not leaving my sister" said Khiro.

"You will if you get caught. In fact you will leave Rune-Midgard forever. Come with me and you'll have a chance to see your sister again one day." Smirked the assassin in response.

Khiro looked at his sister then his mother for one last time and nodded.

"Good. I'll be your mentor from now on. Now come." Commanded the black cloaked assassin as she gestured Khiro to climb out the window before they disappeared in the misty moonlight.

Six years later…

"YES! Finally I found fifty red wings for the guild mistress." bragged Khiro an purple cloaked assassin.

"Lucky I need to find twenty more," complained Rlex, a friend of Khiro. "I hate Geffen's underground dungeon. It's so boring and smelly."

At that moment a crowd of Jakk came rushing to meet them. Khiro raised his katar and slashed at the Jakk in the middle and while the Jakk were regrouping slashed at the left one. Rlex finally noticed and drew up a cloud of poison otherwise know as Meteor Assault.

"See these dead things don't even have blood. They probably don't even feel pain." Smirked Rlex.

"Isn's a good thing?" laughed Khiro while nodding his head.

"That's exactly the attitude why you aren't an assassin cross now." Scolded Rlex. Khiro was a skilled fighter, but sometimes he was just too kind. "Done with the wings" said Rlex finally.

The two left Geffen swiftly and headed for their guild base at Yesnelph. The guild base was created out of solid grey bricks that layed several of hundred feet high.

"Khiro, Rlex! Your early." Commented Harly, the guild mistress of one of Rune-Midgard's best guilds, Juakls. A weird name but highly respected.

"We got your wi-" started Khiro.

"Nevermind about those right now. Get dressed and come down to the meeting house." Commanded Harly.

Khiro and Rlex exchanged glances and went upstairs knowing better then to argue with the guild mistress. With their cleaned cloaks they walked to the gigantic meeting area. Two flags hung in the center to symbolize the power of Juakls.

"Tonight we will celebrating because Khiro has been promoted to assassin cross!" screamed out Harly.

"WOW! Congrats Khiro." Praised an professor.

"I knew you'd make it Khiro." Yelled another assassin.

"Congrats Khiro." Said Rlex while punching him in the head.

"ALSO WE WILL BE TRYING TO TAKE OVER CREAMHILT." Screamed Harly over the noise of all the guildsmen. Everyone remained quiet, Cream was guarded by the biggest and baddest guild of all, DeathSlayers.

After what seemed like a year a red colored knight summoned up their courage and said, "I don't want to die yet."

"What's your name knight?" asked the guild mistress quietly.

"Jimmy" replied the knight in a shaky voice.

"Okay Jimmy. If you don't want to Cream you don't have to, but those who want to meet me at the center of Geffen tomorrow." Commanded Harly in a louder and clearer voice.

After the meeting ended everyone walked back except Khiro. He had to ask her something. Khiro walked up the platform and faced Harly.

"Why did you choose now to take Creamhilt?" asked Khiro. "Especially when other guilds have their eyes on this guild base."

"To fulfill a promise." She said simply. "Remember what I said before you became a thief."

"_I never said anything about being a thief." Complained a younger Khiro. Sure he promised to follow her but nothing about being a thief._

"_Don't complain. You want to see you sister again right?" she asked._

"_Yes." Said Khiro with a determined face._

"_Then change jobs already. I promise to take you to Prontera when you become an assassin cross alright?"_

"But right now-" started Khiro.

"A promise is a promise. Now go to sleep, we have tons to do tomorrow." Replied Harly staring at him with her blue eyes before walking to the guild mistress's quarters leaving Khiro wordless.

"Thanks." Whispered Khiro as he walked to Rlex's room. Would he be surprised…

"What!" yelled Rlex. "You lucky-"

"We don't even know if my sisters in Prontera." Smiled Khiro sadly. Sure he would finally be able to search for her, but she could be gone anywhere Morrocc, Umbala, Aldebaran and much more places.

"Go to sleep Khiro. Your tired." Said Rlex looking at him worriedly. Khiro was always serious when it came to family matters. Tomorrow was going to be a rough day thought Rlex as he fell asleep.

"Wake up!" said Khiro as he shook Rlex on the shoulders. "We're going to be late."

"What makes you think I'm going?" questioned Rlex. "Just kidding" Rlex quickly said after seeing the expression on Khiro.

Outside Geffen was a great sight. A high castle as high as the sky with crowds of wizards and mages, as this was the most magical place on Rune-Midgard. Sages, unlike wizards have a thirst for knowledge therefore living mostly in Yuno.

"Talk to the Kafra for a warp" told Harly. The members soon disappeared in a circle of blue light and into the main city of Rune-Midgard, Prontera.

"We'll be attacking tomorrow so take a rest, as for you Khiro come with me…" said Harly.


	3. Chapter 2: Pasts Revealed

**Chapter Two: Pasts Revealed**

In the Prontera Church a knight dressed with a white cloak walked up the aidles. She would never become a lord knight until she fufils her promise

_4 years ago_

_ "You alright?" said a brown-haired swordman looking worridly at a acoylte._

_ "I'm alright," she panted while putting one hand to her neck. "Come on. Let's go before the wolfs get back." she coughed. Blood spilled on her palms._

_ "Your not okay," said the swordman. What do I do she thought. We're out here in the deserts of Morrocc looking for her brother just because she heard a rumor and she's getting sick. Oh! Why did i offer to help?_

_ A dark shadow creeped out beneath them and grabbed the acolyte neck and pulled her away._

_ "Run Susineine!" yelled the acoylte with the last of her strength._

"Hurry up Khiro. We don't have all day." chided Harly.

The knight froze at the sound of the name. _That was the acoylte's brother!_

"Why are we here anyways. I thought we were going to find my sister." asked an assassin. Susineine turned to see an assassin cross talking.

"Becuase I heard-" started Harly.

"Are you really Khiro? Karly's brother?" she said while interrupting Harly.

Harly looked slightly annoyed at being interrupted but decide to put that aside and just walked pass her. Khiro gave her a glance that told her to be quiet and pointed at the church trying to tell her to meet him back her.

-----------------------------

"Anyways. I had news from some people that they heard a person named Karly was made acolyte several years ago. One was to confirm this is by asking the minister." Harly explained. Khiro nodded to show a sign of understanding. They walked in the lower right portal and into the place where novices became acolytes. The hallway was decroated with paintings of past ministers and priests.

Khiro walked up and asked, "Have you heard of someone named Karly?" The minister looked at him questionly.

"She's my sister"

The minister relized it was the same silver haired boy from many years ago and got out a black notebook out.

"Karly...that's an original name. Only had one student called that but unfornately she has been missing for the past four years while going on a trip to Morrocc with a swordman by the name of Susineine.

"Where is that person?" asked Khiro.

"That...you'd have to find out yourself. It's their privacy." answered the minister and started talking to a young acoylte that had a problem healing properly.

Harly walked up to Khiro and whispered to him that she will be preparing for WoE with the other members and that he can either come or stay. Khiro quickly gathered his stuff and went back with Harly.

--------------------------------------------

I wonder what he meant when he pointed to the church. Was he telling me this was a church? I'd better get back to DeathSlayers before they find out I've been gone so long... Susineine walked into the main streets and went next to her guild flag. She touched the flag and teleported.

"Hello Susineine." said the servant. "How may I help you?"

"It's alright. I'd better meet up with my team." answered Susineine.

Deathslayers was made up of 2 teams-defense and offense. One part of the defense team always stayed outside the emperium room no matter what and the othe side always stayed in the emp. The offense team was a little different. They always stayed outside the castle in case someone got past the defense team and would walk right in to kill the emperium.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Gah!" screamed Rlex. "Not enough deadly poison. I'm going to run out soon."

"Relax Rlex" said Khiro. "I've made like a few hundred today from hunting. I'll LEND you some if u want." he said while handing Rlex 50 bottles of poison to use.

Their plan was simple. Storm the area and take the emperium. Rlex and Khiro were going to be attacking the emperium while the others protected them.

---------------------------

Finally the horn was blown and WoE had begun


End file.
